


Hero's and Dragons - Epilogue

by Tak



Series: Hero's and Dragons [9]
Category: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tak/pseuds/Tak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit so you know what happened to those who were divided so many seasons ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero's and Dragons - Epilogue

"Tell me, will I be graced with our beautiful leaders presence on my scouting mission." The Kajite purred.  
Atty touched his furry cheek and took her saddle from him.   
"I miss our travels." He continued.  
She nodded, Inigo was new to the brother hood and she had lent her own time to training him, spending weeks in the bush with the tom cat, he was a good man, but overly affectionate.  
She shook her head and pulled her self up onto Shadowmare's back.   
Signalling to Anyella, the assassin she had brought back from Bildsfel and Inigo to keep the brother hood in order she headed back into the bush.   
She had one pilgrimage, once a year she checked on the other sects of the brotherhood. She had rebuilt the burnt out just of a guild down to the south of Falkrieth and had sent the little vampire back to her preferred hiding hole too keep close eye on the guild.   
She didn't expect a repeat of the betrayal of Cicero and Astrid, but she had to be sure, and it was the only time she got to take to the road for any length of time. She took no one, she took old giant trails, so she was hard to find. She went back to nature. A bitter sweet holiday once a year, every year for those that past since Bildsfel.   
Making camp as night fell on a ridge over looking the river, she unsaddled Shadowmare, and settled down to survey the slowly rolling dusk across the horizon.   
A lonely wanderer in dark armour with darker hair, walked the bank of the river.   
It was a very distinct walk. Born for wearing heavy armour every day and carrying an axe as big as they were.   
It had been 3 summers since she had hopped on the boat and only now had the ache in her begin to dull, and she was not ready for it to begin again.  
She hunkered down not knowing what would happen if she broke her contract with the night mother. A shout echoed through the night. Teeth on metal, scuffles.   
A bears roar, a grunt and a splash.   
He hazard a peek. The bear remained disgruntled it had lost it's pray to the river, noting but an arm was visible of Farkas.   
Heavy plate made the warrior sink like a stone an a racing current meant he couldn't get his bearing or purchase in the river bed.   
With out a another thought of hesitation Atty leaped upon Shadowmare unbridled and bare back she galloped down the hill side and along the bank of the river. Unmatched in speed the dark horse and darker rider raced passed the struggling form knocking down a tree to block the path. Scrambling out one the wood she hooked her feet into the knots and branches and plunged her arms and torso in to the fridged waters.

Water logged an unconscious Farkas was harder to drag up than she thought. His dead weight All most pulled her under with him. Shadowmare grabbed the back of her pants with its teeth adding it's strength to its master. Atty praying her pants didn't break. Slowly choking on enough water to drown her she and the mighty horse got Farkas to the shore.

He was still. Wet cold and still like a rock from the bottom Of a lake. His hair clung to him, water oozed out from his armour but he didn't breath.   
She patted his face to try and get a response, place her ear over his nose and mouth but nothing. A knot formed in her stomach, clouding her thoughts of the techniques he had been taught over the years. She loosened all the buckles on his armour and freed him from his Brest plate. Tiling his chin back holding his nose she breathed for him, trying to force the water out with air.   
His chest rose and fell, still nothing, with time ticking by Atty became distraught. She slammed a closed fist down on his chest. Protesting the cruelty of being apart all this time just for him to die as they come together. She slammed her fist down again.   
And again.  
And he gasped.

Coughing and spluttering he rolled on his side and rid his body of a good portion of the river. If she could have laughed she would have, relieved that he yet again lived.   
"Am I dead?"  
He gasped as she threw her arms around his wet torso and hugged him.   
It took him a minute to collect him self and hug her in return.   
"Dead or dreaming? If I knew it was this easy to find you I would have drowned myself seasons ago."   
She bopped his nose, frowning now the relief had passed, both in him leaving the comforts of the palace and in him being here. She looked around, no clouds had changed there was no ominous presence, yet she sensed the on coming repercussions. Pulling him to his feet she realised he was none to steady, and offered him a shoulder to walk back to camp. She heated up some of her rations, to give him something to warm him through, then rid him of his wet clothes and threw him under her bed furs to warm up.  
Sitting close to him until he fell asleep. He had died in that river, with no breath or heart beat in him. She held his hand warm now, and gripping her back, she didn't think she could let it go this easily. Something nagged in her mind, something in the night mothers phrasing of the terms of the contract.   
She pulled her self from his grip, careful not to stir him and walked out under the stars.   
"What is this child?" A strong voice that felt like a cool wind in a hot night asked "I did not allow you to take a lover, no Listener of mine shall so blatantly worship Mara in my house."  
She turned to the voice, a form that was not quite a form showed it self to her. This was not the night mother, this was Sithis daedric prince.   
She stepped back, her heart in her throat. In all her years he had never shown himself to her, and now here he was.   
"Speak child."  
"Sithis," she began testing her voice for the first time as commanded, in was salutary and unwavering and quickly she gathered her thoughts. " he died in that river and the separation only lasted as long as he lived the Night mothers contract...."  
"You think I care for technicalities?" He cut her off.  
"Fine." She sighed but not dissuaded. "Let me tell you about a possible future." She took a deep breath knowing the potency of pregnant pauses.   
"Here sleeping calmly next to me is the brother of an island nation called Bildsfel.  
His brother wed my best friend, a woman who will never bare him an heir. A situation both parties seem to be completely happy with.   
Bildsfel however needs the bloodline to stay on the throne, for fear of a curse that lingers in their soil. His children, our children will be the next king or queen. Think of that? Children raised to know the majesty of Sithis, to rule the realm in your name.   
Separate us now you will only have an assassin, leave us together you will have kingdom."  
Sithis laughed "All those years listening made you very clever child." He even sounded proud "Think of the damage you could create with that silver tongue. The one time your allowed to speak and you convince a Dadric prince to let you have your way." 

Atty heard his chuckles as she crawled in beside Farkas. He pulled her arm around him as he slept and she cuddled into his back. The laughter faded and the quiet song of the wilds at night grew. And Atty fell asleep with a smile on her lips and victory in her heart.


End file.
